


The Third Time's A Charm - Joshler

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Apparently I misspelled Roselynn, Changed the tags, Cheesy park proposal, F/M, IDGAF, M/M, Other, enjoy, i feel bad for josh, im a slut for angst sorry, mark is pretty chill okay, there's angst, tylers kinda an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>•im sorry for the original setup here I fixed it•</p>
<p>When Tyler rejects Josh's proposal, is reignited a hurt only Debby had previously caused. Mark, forced to pick up the pieces as Tyler moves on, makes a last-ditch effort to heal Josh and remind him that not all love ends in heartbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tyler is mean and hurts Josh

Kneeling, Josh hopefully looked up into the eyes of the man he loved. Their best moments together ran through his head. Moments of them laughing so hard they gasped for breath, memories of cuddling on the sofa, of Mark gagging when he walked in on their tooth-rottingly sweet conversations, and Josh knew. He had known a while ago that this was the man he wanted to spent the rest of his life with. He opened his mouth to speak and-

"Oh, Josh."

His brow furrowed, confused. "Josh, I knew this was coming," Tyler said apologetically. "That's why I asked you to meet me."

And Josh still didn't understand. He'd thought Tyler loved him back. He'd thought he would be happy, and hold out his hand with tears running down his face. They'd kiss, and Josh would finally be able to start the best years of his life. But now his world was crashing down.

"Josh, I asked you to meet me because I'm breaking up with you."

Josh stared uncomprehendingly. "Wait- what?"

Tyler stepped away, running his hand through his hair. "Josh, I love you. And I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. But not like that. You see, I'm not in love with you."

Josh had remembered heartbreak as quick and sharp. A snap of a finger. The crack of a pencil. Certainly not an aching pain that grew by the minute in your chest. The words resounded in his head a million times. He got up out of the stupid position for a second time in his life. Surely Tyler wouldn't be so cruel as to do this to him.

\--Flashback--

 

Josh stood at the altar with a straight position, a wide grin on his face. This was the day. All of his family was there. After the initial outrage caused by Josh's admission of being pansexual, they were pleased with his choice to settle down with a nice girl he'd met at church. 

He loved Debby. They'd been living together for months now and really enjoyed each other's company. It was the day he'd been waiting for, the day they'd finally be official. He couldn't wait for her to appear through the big double doors and then it would just be them. Like it always had been.

But when the music started playing, and she didn't appear, he started getting nervous. They'd just rehearsed this two days ago. The crowd started getting impatient and turning around, mumbling at the disruption. He felt the smile slipping down his face as a minute passed. Then another. And then she came dashing down the aisle in leggings and a purple tank top, car keys jingling in her hand. 

 

Josh felt increasing panic as she ran up to him and placed her hands soothingly on his shoulders. This is the moment when Josh knew the unthinkable was happening. He was being left at the altar. 

"Debby?" He breathed, eyes wide and stinging with unshed tears.

She looked at him sadly. "Josh, I love you. And you deserve the best. I had every intention of marrying you when I accepted your proposal. My heart was set on you. Josh, you're intelligent, kind, faithful, and handsome. Which is why I can't do this to you. I- I'm bisexual. I thought you should know. And I met this really amazing girl. I really like her," Debby chuckled, wiping tears. Josh felt himself crying too.

He got the message. He knew this would kill him. He could feel the connection that connected his heart to hers crumbling. So he gripped her hands in his and mustered up all the strength he could and said, " I forgive you. Just go."

She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much," she whispered and ran back down the aisle to where a slim figure was waiting. They shared a brief kiss before disappearing through the doors. Josh held up his hands to calm the furious onlookers. They looked to him and quieted down.

His voice cracked when he said, "The wedding's off. She'll be happier now." He couldn't help but think how unfair this was to him. He'd done everything for her, and she left. And yet he loved her enough to feel good that she was happy.

 

\--Flashback Over--

It had taken him a long time to get over that, and that was part of the reason he was hesitant to propose to Tyler. And now he'd given two people his heart, and both had broken it. It was almost as if the universe was laughing at him. Maybe he just wouldn't find anybody. He figured a life without love was better than one filled with heartbreak.

They both stood facing each other. Josh slipped the ring box into a pocket. He wasn't really paying attention. All he knew was the pain in his chest and the blur of tears.

"O- okay, umm...." Josh struggled to find words. " I'm gonna need time to myself after this. Uh, will you be able to find another drummer for a while?"

Tyler only shook his head.

"Then just tweet a hiatus or something. " Josh had to stop to keep himself together for a few seconds. "And, Tyler, I just want you to know," he said, backing away. "I don't blame you." He turned and ran, hoping Tyler didn't decide to follow him. He didn't.

Once he got a good distance away, he pulled out his phone. The dial tone sounded in his ear and Mark picked up right away.

"Josh! So, how'd it go?"

The pain in his chest grew. " Mark," he whispered in a monotone. "He said no. He was going to break up with me."

Silence on the other line before a very creative stream of curses directed at Tyler started up. Suddenly exhausted, Josh let him finish. "I'll come pick you up. The park, right?"

"Yes."

\----

 

The ride back to the hotel was silent. Mark kept looking over at Josh, worried, while Josh stared blankly ahead. At one point Tyler tried calling, and before Josh could answer out of guilt Mark had taken it out of his hands and blocked his number. Then he instructed Josh to take Tyler off of push notifications on every website and app. Josh complied without a word. He didn't have any more. He would go back to a life lived in darkness. 

As the two men made their way up to Tyler and Josh's previous room, they were informed by a somber-faced Ben that Tyler had called, saying he would be staying with a friend in LA for the night. Josh was fine with this. As he made his way to the room like a zombie, he didn't notice the petite brunette that turned to watch him go. They sighed. The news from the crew was that Josh was bisexual. They'd worked on dispelling their attraction for the drummer because they figured Josh would hate that they're agender, like most people. And he'd just come off heartbreak.

Josh rested his hand on the door handle, hesitating. He didn't know if he was ready to face what was left of him and Tyler. He'd found love, then lost it. Repeat. He was just exhausted. Why him? And before he could talk himself out of it, he pushed down on the door handle and stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I wrote this bc I was bored... I could write another chapter if you guys liked it.
> 
> (Okay let's be real I already have it written and will probably put it up soon)


	2. Josh meets Roselynn and Mark ships them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted another chapter, I'll give you it. 
> 
> P.S. Another one on the way because this one was too long already

(Just a bit of character development because I feel bad for the last chapter)

 

Mark peeked in the room as Josh was packing his things, leaning against the doorframe. Josh noticed him right away, but didn't say anything. Just sombrely dropped things in his small duffel bag. 

Mark sighed, drawing Roselynn's attention. Ever since Mark had tripped into them on tour he made sure they didn't get any crap. Roselynn had always been confident in their decision to identify as non-binary, but still got comments about the fact that they still looked feminine and should be a female. Mark had kinda taken them under his wing.

Now, they crept up behind Mark and said, "Is he okay?"

Turning around, Mark smiled and looked back to the man now standing at the window, fingers tracing invisible patterns on the pane. 

"He will be."

\----

 

Josh walked out of the room minutes later to catch Mark's shock of brown hair disappearing around a corner. Feeling a little lost with all the people carrying equipment around, Josh quickly followed him. Mark hesitantly entered a room emanating jovial conversation and voices while Josh hovered near the doorway. 

He suddenly felt a bit guilty. He'd known the crew worked their asses off for every show but he'd never really experienced it. It had all been kinda detached. And he didn't think much about their ways of living. While he and Tyler got at least one whole room to themselves, there were at least seven people cramped into a smaller room. Blankets were strewn and it was messy, but it looked beautiful with the sunlight streaming in the window. And by far the most attractive part of it was the group of people in the middle, laughing with their heads thrown back.

One of the people in the middle of the cluster caught sight of him and grinned, shooting a look to one of the others in the group he couldn't see. She approached him with a little glint in her eye and stuck out her hand. "Lena," she said, by way of introduction. When he took her hand and started to introduce himself, she pulled him into the circle. "We know who you are, pretty boy!" she interrupted, pulling him over to a small girl wearing beat-up headphones around her neck. She finally noticed Josh standing there and looked at Lena questioningly.

"Josh, this is the only person you really need to meet. This is Roselynn-"

"Lena!" someone called.

She grinned and slinked away.

The brunette looked down then back up again. "Yeah, um, I'm Roselynn. How are you?" she said, then winced. "Sorry, I just- I'm a bit socially awkward with people I don't know." And her cheeks gained colour throughout her explanation. 

Josh chuckled, leaning against a couch. "Pretty good. As much as I can be coming off a breakup." It slipped past his lips before he could think about it. Something about the girl made me think less about what I would say. And to his surprise she just laughed. 

"I'm so sorry but, I know the feeling," she lowered her voice. "Mark told me what Tyler did. It happened to me. I'd blown a shit-ton of money on her, too. Asked her out to dinner and she didn't show up. I got a text later from my friend that she'd hooked up with my brother. I don't know about you, but I'd just let him go. Tyler, I mean. Obviously he didn't know what he was missing out on," she laughed. Mentally though, Roselynn was questioning this newfound confidence.

Josh grinned back at her. He'd totally relaxed now. Soon, cliche as it may sound, they just slipped into conversation. And it wasn't until the sunlight started dwindling and an arm wrapped around his shoulders did they stop. Josh was a bit upset because Roselynn looked really pretty when she laughed, hair tumbling down her back and short slipping down her shoulder. But then Mark's gloating smile appeared and he fought the urge to wipe it off his face.

"Well, this is cute and all, but Joshie here has to go. We're roadtrippin'!"

Roselynn had a sparkle in her eye. "Where to?"

And that caught Mark. "Er..."

She laughed again, and Josh shook his head. Mark is a spur-of-the-moment kind of guy. "Is Wisconsin far enough? I've got a place there, in a small town. It's pretty secluded. And I doubt the wires'll miss me much." 

"That sounds wonderful," Josh smiled, before understanding the rest of her sentence. "Wires?" He asked

"I mess with the speakers and mics and stuff. Uh, the guys at sound effects let me play around a bit back there. It's pretty cool. I grew up with that stuff, so that's why I got the job."

Before Josh could say anything else, Mark had agreed and was steering him out of the room. They would meet at the back door in fifteen minutes, giving Roselynn enough time to pack and say goodbye.

Walking down the hallway, Josh kept seeing Mark's triumphant smile out of the corner of his eye. Finally he just said, "What is it?" before he went crazy trying to figure it out.

"How did you like Roselynn?" was his only answer.

Josh thought a minute. "Well, she's really friendly and kind. She told me she's a bit awkward in social situations, but that's fine. Uhh, she told me a bit about her childhood...." Josh trailed off, seeing Mark's confused look.

"What is it?"

Mark only shook his head and checked his watch. "We should be meeting Roselynn," he said, pulling him down another hallway.

Roselynn was there when they arrived, holding a duffel bag much like Josh's. Pushing the Door open, she let them out and followed them. She suddenly stopped in the parking lot and groaned. "Okay, so I forgot I brought my pickup for the tour. We'll be making a little detour to pick up a better vehicle."

"I hope we're not stealing one," Mark joked as they walked towards her truck. Josh was shoved into the middle bench. Mark kept nudging him with his elbow. It was a game they sometimes played to see how much the other could be annoyed without exploding. Josh just ignored him and focused on Roselynn struggling to jam the key in. He took it from her hand and slid it in with difficulty and turned it. As he leaned back, he saw a flash of Roselynn's blush before she shifted her hair forward to cover it. 

Josh leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying to chase sleep. It wouldn't come. All he saw in his mind was Tyler. Whether it was Tyler laughing or hugging him, it didn't matter. All of them came back to one image; Tyler walking away, hands in pockets, while the rejected ring burned in Josh's pocket. 

He almost opened his eyes in dread as he heard the intro to "Stressed Out" come on, and he thinks it was Mark who slammed his hand down on a button and it stopped. Silence carried through the car as he assumed they looked at him before continuing to talk in hushed voices. Josh didn't pay attention until he heard his name.

"Roselynn, didn't you tell Josh?" Mark asked.

Josh heard Roselynn sigh before she answered. "I didn't tell him at first because I didn't know how he would react. Later, I heard him refer to me as a girl. I didn't correct him on it because he's one of the only people who doesn't use those pronouns as a weapon." Josh heard her swallow and move her hands on the steering wheel.

"Also, Mark, I told you that I consider us as good friends. You can use those pronouns too, you know."

Mark protested. "I'm only trying to respect your status. What would the crew think if they heard me addressing you as a woman while they were aware you identify as non-binary?"

Roselynn was non-binary? Josh felt horrible. He'd never thought to ask her- er, them- what pronouns they used. But they'd also said they didn't mind. Should he ask? Or should he just keep with the she/her? Before Josh could figure this out he was asleep, surprisingly not dreaming of Tyler like he thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same thing: if you want another chapter that much, I'll give it to ya


	3. Roselynn is unsafe and they go to McDonalds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I just want to mention to always wear your seatbelt in a car. Do not follow Roselynn's example because she is a bad influence who will corrupt Josh.
> 
> Just kidding.
> 
> (and im sorry i haven't uploaded since like July i forgot i had this finished)

Josh woke up to muted click and looked over to see Roselynn holding up her phone and giggling.The next thing he was aware of was a weight across his side and lap, and a pressure on his stomach. Blearily looking down, Josh saw a sleeping Mark splayed on his lap, face in his shirt. He glared at the giggling person, only making her laugh harder as she snapped another photo. "Blackmail!" she chirped, and slid it into her pocket. "We're at a friend's house. He's away in Japan right now, but he has food and clothes and a bigger vehicle."

Josh shoved Mark off of him as Roselynn walked off, earning a loud snort. He yawned and stretched, patting Josh's knee. "Morning buddy," he yawned again, and sat up. "Roselynn took a photo, didn't she?"

"At least two," Josh answered.

Mark groaned and got out of the car, Josh following behind him. The door to the house was open, so they just walked in.

The door led into a massive kitchen with pale marble countertops, accented by stainless steel appliances. Notes and photos hung from magnets on the refrigerator, and grey tiles led into a tastefully decorated living room, complete with neat bookshelves filled to the edge and a red leather couch. Josh was impressed already and he hadn't even seen the rest of the house. He checked the location on his phone, finding that they had driven about fifteen miles in from the border between California and Nevada.

Suddenly, a weight jumped onto his back, making him fumble to keep hold of his phone. He slid it into his pocket and took hold of Roselynn's thighs, and jumped to pull her higher on his back. "To the bedrooms!" she screamed, kicking him in the hips. Josh winced and started towards the hallway.

She slid off his back- oh right. Josh kept addressing her as a girl in his head. He thought about it as she rummaged in drawers, finally making a decision. He would use feminine pronouns until she told him otherwise.

He hasn't realised he was staring at the wood of the bed until a wad of clothes hit him in the cheek. "Those should fit. If they don't, just tell me." Roselynn called, already rummaging through the drawers again.

When Josh didn't leave the room, she turned around, curious. A flame ignited in Josh's cheeks as she did this, as he was in the middle of changing his pants. She squeaked, spinning away, and mumbled an apology.

He only chuckled and dressed faster. " It's totally okay to look now," he called to her back. She peeked at him to confirm this, then quickly walked into another room. Josh only followed since he'd never been here before.

He watched as she pulled out some small clothes, presumably for herself. She saw him in the doorway, and pursed her lips. "Josh, I'm changing," was all she said, but it was enough to make Josh pull back fast enough to crack his head on the doorway. He quickly retreated and sat on the couch, pulling out his phone.

He had been forced to put it on silent earlier, since his Twitter notifications were just blowing up. Nearly all if them were about what Tyler had apparently tweeted. Josh didn't have the heart to load Tyler's profile to check.

And suddenly Roselynn screamed.

He was up and down the hallway in seconds, shouting, "What's wrong?"  
the whole way. He dashed into the bedroom she was in last and saw both Mark and Roselynn standing there, cracking up.

"I bet...five bucks you....would be here in...two seconds....if she... screamed," Mark choked out between laughs.

Josh was not amused.

\----

Once they had eaten and gathered necessities, they were off in a square jeep with solid walls (I had to figure out a car that wasn't a minivan okay this shit is hard). Mark and Josh had decided Roselynn would sleep first. She had driven until five in the morning after leaving just after eight the night before. She had given them directions that would last them at least five hours before falling asleep immediately.

Josh was driving now, glancing at his phone to see where he had typed the directions. Mark was currently chowing on chips and a bottle of Mountain Dew he had found in the back of the fridge. Quite frank(iero)ly, it was disgusting. He chewed with his mouth open.

"Do you wanna try the radio again?" Josh whispered to the man in the front seat.

"What if they play one of your songs? Would you be okay?" Mark asked through mouthfuls of chips.

Josh merely shrugged and turned it on again. Some pop music filtered into the car at a soft level, not loud enough to wake the sleeping figure in back. He didn't hear Tyler's voice once.

\----

It didn't seem to take long before Roselynn eventually woke up, groggy and yawning. She didn't bother putting on a seatbelt before getting up and leaning between the two front seats, rubbing at her eyes. "How long was I out?" she asked, voice clouded with sleep.

"Ummm, about," Josh checked the clock, "five and a half hours."

"That's good," she confirmed, snatching the bag of chips out of Mark's hands. He made a sound of protest as she dug her hand in and pulled out a couple chips. "Stop being such a crybaby, Mark. You're supposed to be older than us!" she chided.

Which reminded Josh. "How old are you?" he asked Roselynn.

"I just turned 26," was her reply.

Josh hummed in acknowledgement. He'd figured somewhere close to that age. The car was enveloped in a comfortable silence as the other two occupants passed the bag between themselves, while Josh kept on driving.

"Turn off up here," Roselynn directed as they approached an exit. He indicated even though there was totally no reason to and pulled off the freeway. He listened as she told him where to turn and they finally pulled up to a seemingly abandoned McDonalds.

Giggling, she shoved Mark out of the car and sprinted in. Josh chuckled as Mark brushed off his shoulder and scowled, because they had no choice but to follow. All three of them stood in front of the counter, deciding what they wanted, while an honestly barely awake cashier leaned against the wall. They ordered, Roselynn ordering the most, but before Josh could fish out his wallet she was swiping her credit card.

"Hey!" he protested.

She only grinned. "Nice try, Romeo. I'm paying for this one."

For some odd reason, this made Josh blush. Blush. He never blushed. Thankfully, only the counter boy smirked at him as he handed off the order to the kitchen. Mark decided to wait for their order as Roselynn and Josh headed for the playset, laughing their heads off. They fooled around for a while, climbing up slides and equipment before Mark arrived, holding their food in both hands.

"Seriously guys?" he complained. "What are you guys, five?"

"And a half," Josh smirked.

Mark only glowered at him before turning on his heel and stalking out. Roselynn met Josh eyes and they both giggled before sprinting to catch up.

\----

Josh was awoken from a fitful sleep by Roselynn's whoop of joy. "We are here!" she shouted, waking Mark up too. He grumbled as she drove on, a goofy grin on her face as she passed darkened house after darkened house until slowing at a driveway.

He didn't look at the house before she was pulling in, the walls of the garage not doing much to darken the interior of the car. He jumped out of shotgun, the bones making a satisfying /pop/ sound as he stretched. Roselynn unlocked a door set into the wall and pushed it open, announcing "Home sweet home," as she stepped inside.

As he had before, Josh just followed her into the house. It was a hallway with a big opening cut into to the wall to his right, creating a sort of open window that peeked into the living room. Three doors were set into the wall to his left, and the one farthest from him was a bathroom. She dumped whatever she'd been holding onto the kitchen table ahead of him, flipped on the light, and turned slightly to the right. Past the kitchen table was an island and grey countertops with white appliances. It wasn't as big as the previous house they'd been in.

Roselynn turned and followed another hallway that ran perpendicular to the kitchen. It housed a closet on the left side and family pictures on the right side. Josh's eyes lingered on a younger Roselynn beaming next to a pretty redhead girl before turning and following her up the stairs. He could hear Mark clomping behind him.

They reached the top of the stairs. Roselynn gestured to her left and flicked another light switch. "That's my room. I sleep with the door open so you'll have to wake me up if you need anything. Bathroom's right in front of you, and the rooms over there," she pointed to her right down the hallway, "are all guest. You can pick."

Josh immediately rushed for the one that seemed to be on some sort of corner, the room farthest to the left. The walls were grey, a pale blue coverlet on the bed. He could see a door on his left that led into a closet. The wood was all dark mahogany, the bed, the bookshelf, the desk and dresser. It was, quite simply, beautiful. Josh was asleep when he hit the bed.


	4. THREE MONTHS LATER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay im sorry this is really bad im cool in person i promise
> 
>  
> 
> SHORT CHAPTER

~Josh~ (oooh first person)

I watched Tyler and Jenna from a distance, felling no leftover anger. I had accepted our breakup, moved on from it. Jenna was Tyler's world. Anyone could see it. And I cared about my best friend enough to let him go.

It wasn't the end of the band. We had gotten back together recently, without public knowledge, going over plans and just catching up. Tyler had written some pretty good songs, most of which would probably make the new album. The new album we hadn't confirmed yet.

"Josh!" Roselynn called, giggling. "Mark's being mean!"

I turned, and felt my face turn up in a grin. Roselynn had just walked into the room, Mark trailing behind her like a lost puppy. If he had felt awkward being the third wheel when Tyler and I were together, it was worse being the fifth wheel. I wouldn't know, because Roselynn and I completed the four.

It took about a month of us living together and Mark's not-so-subtle hints for us to finally admit we liked each other a little more than friends should. We took it slow, a mutual understanding of rejection in the back of our minds, and not long after we started dating Tyler contacted Mark asking about me.

Now twenty øne piløts was back together, both band members engaged. I wouldn't say it never got awkward, the fact that Tyler and I had tried the relationship thing. It was brought up more times than I would like, but it was to be expected.

"Mark," I wiped the grin off my face, becoming fake serious. "You're fired."

"You can't fire me!" he cried, indignant.

"I just did."

I just barely heard Roselynn's quiet "Oh snap."

Tyler walked over, arm slung around a laughing Jenna. "I told you it would happen one day," he teased Mark before turning to the blonde next to him. "Did I not say that?"

"You did," she affirmed.

"There!" Tyler exclaimed triumphantly. "Mark, you're out of the band."

"You have no idea how many times I've heard /that/ sentence," I butted in.

Roselynn giggled and sat on my lap. She weighed nothing. "Too much."

Mark pouted his lip out. "We have a no PDA rule now, or did you forget?"

I met Tyler's eye and he grinned, understanding what I was about to say. "No Mark, we didn't forget, we just don't care."

The room erupted in shouts.

And cue the metaphorical camera zooming out, the people in the house becoming dancing shadows against the brightly lit backdrop. A cliche aura of peace stole over the scenery, finally laying to rest the heartbreak felt by every single person.

And later that night, when the blue melted into black and bright shimmering stars lit the sky, Mark laid in his bed and smiled up at the ceiling. He had done it. Josh was finally happy.

~Fin~


End file.
